Overtime Mode (Dead Rising 2)
Overtime takes place after the events of the 72 Hour Mode. This is unlocked if Chuck gives Tyrone King a dose of Zombrex after he is infected when the zombies invade the Safe House and completes all cases. This mode is an extension, adding approximately another day in which Chuck must collect several items in Fortune City. Unlike Dead Rising, it is named just "Overtime" and is not selected from the main menu as a separate mode, taking place after the credits. Synopsis Inside the Safe House, Chuck sits clueless as to what to do next. He picks up a transmission from TK, who reveals he has taken Katey and Stacey hostage, and threatens Chuck into aquiring a variety of insignificant items, while he watches for his amusement. After collecting the items, TK directs Chuck to the Fortune City Arena, but when he arrives, TK stuns him with a taser, sending him unconscious. When Chuck comes to, he discovers he is dangling from a rope upside down above the arena, which is swarming with zombies. Katey and Stacey are also tied to each other, and in the same dire situation next to him. As TK gloats in victory, Chuck turns the tables and frees himself, climbing up the rope to the central platform. Chuck frantically operates the lever to bring Stacey and Katey back up, but TK jumps him, intiating a final stand off between them. In a hand-to-hand fight, they end up grappling against the railings on the edge of the platform. TK mumbles his signature phrase "You gotta be willing...to risk it all...if you're ever really gonna-" before Chuck throws the insane TiR host from the platform to his death, completing the phrase with "win big." At last, Chuck lifts Katey and Stacey to safety. Katey offers out her hand to Stacey, and the three of them leave the arena. The camera zooms in on the arena, and a zombie jumps in front of the camera and screams loudly at the player for one last scare. Items *Compromising Photo - Located in the Security Office of the Americana Casino (location of Lush-ious Lady) *Expensive Champagne - Located in the Pub O' Gold on the Silver Strip *Case of Queens - Located in the Underground Lab (Underground Tunnels) *Lab Suit - Located in Roy's Mart in Royal Flush Plaza *USB Drive - Located in the Underground Tunnels *Mobile Headset - Located on the floor in front of the elevator in the Yucatan Casino that was used to chase after Raymond Sullivan *Gift Basket - Located on the front desk of the Fortune City Hotel Note: Time is limited, indicated by the mission guages. Failure to obtain the items and reach the arena in time will result in game over, and a cutscene will play showing TK lowering Katey and Stacey into the zombies while laughing hysterically. Trivia *In Dead Rising, Overtime Mode isn't named as such by any characters. In Dead Rising 2, TK verbally announces "OVERTIME" while speaking with Chuck on the Transceiver, both referencing the first game's mode, and how the ordeal is not yet over. Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay